


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Flower Crowns, High School Student Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, Language of Flowers, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Taeyong Are Siblings, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Minor Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Shy Lee Taeyong, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kim Jungwoo/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jungwoo/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**4:05 PM**

Jungwoo loved celosia flowers.

They were beautiful to look at and symbolized uncomplicated affection.Like love for another person.

The only problem is that they're incredibly rare.The only place nearby that they grow is on the edge of a mountain far north of town.And it's a very a dangerous journey to get there.

So the possibility that he'll ever see them in person is very, _very_ low.


End file.
